The long term objective of this project is to provide a set of software programs and support manuals for training profoundly deaf adults and children to use sensory aids (tactile devices and cochlear implants) for speech and language perception. The goal is to develop an adaptive training system which capitalizes on available computer technology while incorporating an exploratory- based approach to learning. The core operating system has already been developed which simultaneously presents any combination of speech, graphics and text output in both an exploratory and an assessment mode. The goal is not to simply create another "electronic worksheet" which has speech and graphics capabilities. Rather, our specific aims in Phase I are to develop a system which: 1) identifies the student's learning strategies; 2) accommodates each students needs by reconfiguring the "lesson" based on his/her performance. An integral part of our plan is to provide a system which allows the teacher to develop and easily implement his/her own lesson plan by "programming" the content and modality for both speech and language perception. lt is apparent that technological development of tactile aids and cochlear implants has outstripped the development of training methods and as such, the utility of such devices is limited by the lack of an efficient and effective training system. A well conceived and effective training program with well design materials will greatly enhance and expand the use of sensory aids for deaf and hearing impaired individuals.